An Upset Bunny
by Fictishus
Summary: Irelia finds her secret admirer...


An Upset Bunny  
*Irelia's POV*

*The winning team leaving Summoners Rift after a great victory*

The 5 of us were casually walking up the river towards mid lane after wiping the floor with the enemy team. "Another easy win thanks to Irelia carrying" said Graves, "I mean, I might as well have been called support this match, in fact, we're all just supports to you Irelia.""Yes, Irelia, your performance was 267% better than the enemy in top lane, well done" announced Orianna. The four victors made their farewell expressions and teleported away, awaiting to be called to the next match. I stayed still reminiscing about how well the game went, when suddenly I heard the faintest sound of crying coming from the jungle up towards red buff.

Although I seem like quite the aggressive woman when fighting in the league, at heart, I really am an empathetic and caring girl. I instantly started making my way towards the sounds. As I got closer they grew louder and louder until I could start to make out the voice of the weeping champion, it was Riven.  
I waited around in the brush for a second, considering the situation. I then remembered she was who I had just defeated badly in lane, is that why she's crying? Because if so I'm that last person she'll want to see. But if that's the case, then I'd have to make it up to her, I already felt terrible. I slowly crouched round the corner to find her, but what I didn't expect was what she was wearing... Nothing.

She was laid down in front of the fire for the heat to keep her naked body warm, and with 2 fingers rubbing on her pussy. She had her eyes closed so I was unnoticed, as I was about to go straight back into the brush, I stepped on a small branch making a significant snapping sound. Her eyes shot open and she was petrified to see me. We both just looked at each other with dead straight faces not knowing what to say. She still had tears streaking her face that ran all the way down her face, neck, and eventually through the middle of her breasts.  
After about 10 seconds of staring I eventually stuttered, "wh, wh, what's wrong Riven?". She was now covering herself by crudely putting on her bunny suit which was torn a lot showing parts of her body through it. "I, I uh" she muttered, "I'm a little upset that's all." "You expect me to believe that," I exclaimed, very awkwardly trying to be humorous "I heard you Riven, you sounded like you had your heart torn out." I went and sat down next to her, she seemed to become extremely conscious in her body language and started to become even more red faced. "Well uh, in a way Irelia, that kind of did happen."  
"Huh, what do you mean?" I was quite confused. "There's no easy way for me to tell you this, b, but, err... actually nevermind, forget it." "No no no" I rushed, "please do tell me Riven, I know we had a bit of a bad confrontation in lane this match but don't let that change anything, I like to consider us really good friends." I smiled as I said this as I realised that I had gone a bit far this match and hadn't really valued what such a nice person she was until now. Although she didn't smile back, in fact she seemed slightly more daunted by this, but not as daunted as I was when she went on to say, "But that's the problem Irelia" she said clearly frustrated, "I want us to be more than friends."

"I'm going to be completely honest with you now" she said with a burst of confidence as she didn't need to hide it anymore, "from the first game I played against you, after we went and met up afterwards I realised how much I liked you, I really wanted to be best friends but I didn't think you felt the same. Over time I became increasingly eager to be around you, more and more until I suddenly realised, I had a crush, on a girl. This was the first time ever and I didn't really know what to do about it. The longer it went on without me barely even being able to see you I started to realise it wasn't a crush any more. Until this game when you treated me like you did, I realised that you'd never feel the same way as me which is why I was crying. The truth is Irelia, I love you."  
I just kind of sat there next to her looking into her eyes even though she was looking away. I had really felt every emotion she had put into that and my mouth was open slightly in shock, but a good kind of shock. Suddenly I could literally feel my mind changing how I felt about her. I looked down at those legs of hers, they suddenly looked so smooth and divine, her waist and how it curved out was now enticing. I felt lust towards the rips in her clothing and the skin that was showing, and wow, those breasts. The way they pushed out the tight top of hers and the hard nipples outlining the tip of her boobs. I literally just wanted to grab them there and then. At that point I knew I was definitely under a crush, what I didn't know was that that wasn't all.

When it really changed was when I looked up at her face. Her skin was clear and perfect, and oh those lips, they were pink and so soft. Her little cute nose and most of all her beautiful hazel eyes, they seemed so deep and in need of a friend. At that moment I knew, I wanted to be that friend, I loved her too.

She was still facing slightly away as I decided to slowly moved my hand up, gently holding the side of her chin. I beckoned her face towards mine, her eyes turned and looked into mine, and I slowly started leaning forward. Our eyes closed and our lips met... We kissed and kissed and massaged each others body, she started to moan as I went down and kissed her neck, this instantly turned me on. I was so wet now already I wanted to go to the next step. I took off my floating headpiece and them my armour. This just left me in my bare clothing.  
Riven sat back and watched as I slowly took off my top, to reveal my nude breasts, already with hard nipples. I stood on my knees in front of her and signalled her turn. She removed her top revealing her naked boobs once again. Our bodies were already wet with sweat from the heat of the situation and the fire, that left a tanning glow on both our bodies. Riven was still laid back so I slowly lent my body down onto hers. Our breasts squeezed onto each others as we both let out a moan. My legs were between hers making us in an incredibly sexy position as we started to passionately kiss again. Her soft lips caressed by tongue whilst we savagely went at each others mouths. I then lent down and put 2 fingers, clawing one of her nipples and my mouth sucking on the other. Now she really started to moan which turned me on more and more.

I got back off of her as she started to take down her tights and panties, revealing that beautiful clit from earlier. I then followed the rules by revealing my own nude pussy. We were now completely naked as I leant back for my turn. Riven leant down and grabbed one leg with each arm, pulling them away from each other. She put her head down into my wide open legs and started avidly sucking on my vagina, this felt so pleasurable I was forced to let out an orgasm. It was unlike anything I had felt before, someone I truly loved doing this to my body, and another woman at that! Riven was incredible at this and I was soon incredibly wet. She got up, and sprawled her body along mine. First our breasts touched, then our mouths as we kissed, but then, she bent down her legs, and our clits rubbed against each other. We both suddenly let out a massive orgasm whilst kissing, it just felt so good. That was when we realised the best source of pleasure, of course, us both being new to this. I remained laid down but turned to the side with my legs open. She then went down on her back and spread her legs too. We then pulled each other slowly closer and closer until our naked pussies were touching. Even that let out a slight orgasm from each of us. We then started moving slightly side to side, our clits rubbing on each other. We were absolutely screaming with pleasure, my mind was scrambled with the thought that I was rubbing my pussy onto Riven's right now. She was screaming "IRELIA" and I was screaming her name, constant "yes"s and moans were being waled as we were doing this. We screamed more and more, louder and louder, Riven shouted "I'm gonna come Irelia, I'm gonna come in your pussy!" I was about to too. Our bodies were writhing and spasming as we were so close to climax. Finally we both yelled out, "ah... AH... AHHHH" and we came together right on each other, and the white liquid came squirting out onto the others pussy. It was such an incredible feeling we both just laid there taking it in.

Eventually we sat up and looked into each others eyes, I first said, "I love you Riven." She proceeded to get the biggest smile as she never thought I'd feel the same way, and said, "aw, I love you too Irelia." We leant in and I kissed her, now lovingly and calmly, onto her soft lips.

So my first sexual experience with another woman turned out to be the best one too, who would've thought... I hope you took pleasure from it too ;)


End file.
